Digital information has become extremely important in all aspects of commerce, education, government, entertainment and management. In many of these applications, the ability to ensure the privacy, integrity and authenticity of the information is critical. As a result, several digital security mechanisms have been developed to improve security.
One standardized approach to today's digital security is referred to as the Public Key Infrastructure (PKI). PKI provides for use of digital certificates to authenticate the identity of a certificate holder, or to authenticate other information. A certificate authority (CA) issues a certificate to a certificate holder and the holder can then provide the certificate to a third party as an attestation by the CA that the holder who is named in the certificate is in fact the person, entity, machine, email address user, etc., that is set forth in the certificate. And that a public key in the certificate is, in fact, the holder's public key. People, devices, processes or other entities dealing with the certificate holder can rely upon the certificate in accordance with the CA's certification practice statement.
A certificate is typically created by the CA digitally signing, with its own private key, identifying information submitted to the CA along with the public key of the holder who seeks the certificate. A certificate usually has a limited period of validity, and can be revoked earlier in the event of compromise of the corresponding private key of the certificate holder, or other revocable event. Typically, a PKI certificate includes a collection of information to which a digital signature is attached. A CA that a community of certificate users trusts attaches its digital signature and issues the certificates to various users and/or devices within a system.
Network-enabled devices are generally provisioned at the factory with identity data so that they may communicate with other network-enabled devices in a secure manner using an identity data system. The identity data typically includes a public and private key pair and a digital certificate. Illustrative examples of networked-enabled devices include, without limitation, PCs, mobile phones, routers, media players, set-top boxes and the like.
The identity data may be provisioned in network-enabled devices before or after they are deployed in the field. For instance, the identity data may be incorporated into the device at the time of manufacture. For example, a large scale upgrade may occur when a network operator wants to replace their Digital Rights Management (DRM) system or when they want to support other security applications that require the network-enabled devices to be provisioned with new types of identity after the devices have been deployed. This can be a difficult and cumbersome process because it is often performed manually and therefore can require the devices to be returned to a service center.
One particular issue that arises when upgrading or updating identity data concerns the manner in which new identity data is securely delivered to the network-enabled devices.